Here In Your Arms
by LaylaBinx
Summary: AKA: Five Times Jensen Ended Up In Cougar's Arms :D Slash! Its light though, mostly fluffy, cuddly stuff :p


**Hey guys! I've been playing around with this idea for about a week and finally got around to writing it O.o Hope you all like it! :D Title is from the song "Here in your arms" by HelloGoodbye =p**

**I don't own them =( I'm just playing ^.-**

**

* * *

**

OOOOO (1. Jeep)

None of them were really sure where Pooch had gotten the jeep from, he'd just shown up with it out of the blue one morning and went to work replacing the tires and repairing the engine with no questions asked. It looked like more trouble than it was worth and probably cost a whole hell of a lot more than he should really be spending on it but it kept him busy and that's all the really mattered for the time.

Now, however, speeding through the dusty streets and narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets that were raining down on the hood, none of them could complain about the modifications their mechanic had tirelessly installed.

"Jeez, it was just a couple suitcases of cash! Its not like we insulted their grandmothers or anything!" Jensen muttered as another bullet pinged off the side of the jeep a few inches from his hand. Out of all the repairs that had been made, seat belts were not one of them.

"Suitcases of drug money you mean!" Roque corrected from the front seat, bouncing against the steel frame of the jeep. "Jesus, man! Think you can get up out of here without registering on the Richter Scale?"

Pooch rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy trying to avoid getting us shot to notice that the road had become a little more bumpy. I'll put new shocks on my to do list if we survive!"

"Children, now is not the time!" Clay growled, firing a few rounds behind them and catching the tire of one of the pursuing cars. "Quit your bitchin' and drive!"

Cougar was standing in the back, leaning against the top bar of the jeep and aiming carefully at each of the cars behind them. He would fire off a precise shot, catching either the driver or the engine, and the car would slow or spin out of control, which ever came first. All he was really concerned about was keeping them as far away from he and his team as possible.

There were only two cars behind them now, both in hot pursuit, but it was better than the five that had been there before. Pooch whipped around a corner, throwing the closest car off their tail for a split second which was plenty of time for Cougar to shoot the driver and take out the back tires. And then there was one.

The last car barreled around the corner after them, gaining speed as it cleared the curve of the street and entered the straight. Bullets pinged off the sides of the jeep, denting the doors and missing the occupants by inches. Clay was standing now, hanging on to the door. He aimed just as Cougar aimed and the resulting shots were simultaneous. One crashed through the windshield of the pursuing car, the other burying itself deep within the engine. The car swerved and sputtered, spinning once before shuddering to a stop.

"Good shootin',cowboy." Clay laughed from behind Cougar, patting him on the shoulder and sliding back into the seat. He had barely sat down before one of the back tires exploded in a burst of rubber and they were sent spinning wildly.

"Shit shit shit!" Pooch growled as he tried to regain control of the spinning jeep. The vehicle led itself off the road and into the trees, throwing and jostling the occupants violently. There was a sharp jerk and the front end of the jeep found a very sudden and jarring stop against the trunk of a tree.

A flock of birds fluttered away from the tree, chirping and chattering excitedly as their perch was disturbed. Pooch groaned, Roque cursed, and Clay just shook his head. "What the hell...?" He muttered with a wince, looking up at the tree like it had personally offended him. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good." Pooch muttered, looking at the ruined jeep with a look of disdain.

"Peachy." Roque growled, popping his wrist back into the socket with a grunt.

"We're good back here." Jensen said from somewhere in the back seat. He'd somehoe managed to slide across the seat and was now sprawled across Cougar's chest, the Sniper's arm wrapped half around him and half against the seat, keeping them from falling onto the floorboards. Other than a few bumps and bruises, they looked mostly unscathed.

"Whew..." Jensen breathed, not quite removing himself from Cougar's grasp. "That was super fun and all, Pooch, but next time I get to drive."

**OOOOO (2. Spider)**

_"__**GYAAAGHHH!"**_

"Jensen?" Clay was on his feet in an split second, followed by Roque and Pooch, each gripping a gun tightly in their hands. Cougar appeared seemingly out of nowhere, rifle in hand, and they made their way to the hallway where the noise had originated. No sooner had they rounded the corner did a very wide-eyed, panicky computer tech fly out of the back room and all but tackle the one closest to him (in this case, Cougar) to the ground.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!" Jensen muumbled over and over again, looking between his confused team mates and the door he'd just flown out of.

"What? What was it?" Pooch asked, taking a step toward the door, following closely behind Roque and Clay.

"Did someone break in?" Clay asked, keeping his back pressed against the wall as he got closer to the door.

"Its in there!" Was all Jensen managed to say, his eyes still wide and his hands gripping Cougar's arms. The Sniper, for his part, kept one arm wrapped around Jensen's waist and had shifted him backwards so he was standing between whatever it was and the shaky blond beside him.

Clay kicked open the door, pulling his gun up and ready to shoot anything that happened to be in the room that wasn't a computer. Pooch was on his left, Roque to his right, and they followed his actions, guns loaded and ready to go. The computer chair was flipped over backwards, papers and pens littering the floor like a tornado had just ripped its way through the room (though with Jensen, that was a pretty safe bet).

"Do you see it?" Jensen asked, his voice raising an octave in his panic.

"See what?" Clay demanded, glaring around the room. "There's nothing in here other than your computer and-" And there, nearly hidden beneath an over turned plastic cup was a spider. Well, not just any spider, it was actually a tarantula, but still it was a spider. "A spider?" Clay asked in disbelief, turning to face the computer tech. "You lost your shit over a spider?"

"Do you see the size of that thing?" Jensen demanded, pointing down the hallway toward the offending creature. "Its like the size of my hand! Its like my worst fear and Stephen King got together and made crazy, horrible love in some God-forsaken warehouse and that's the bastard love child that sprang from it!"

While he was rambling and Clay and Roque were both debating whether or not to shoot him simply on principle, Pooch walked into the room and flipped the plastic cup over the spider, trapping it inside. He slid a folder under the cup, creating a seal, and lifted it up, spider, cup, and all, and walked toward the door again.

"-and I looked down and it was crawling up my pants leg! That thing wanted to rape me!"

"Jensen, so help me God, if you ever scream like that again for something that is not a grizzly bear ripping your face off, I will shoot you in both of your knees!" Roque muttered, shoving his gun into his pocket and stomping back into the living room. Clay just shook his head ans stepped aside as Pooch walked past him, trapped spider still under the cup, and made his was to the front door.

As the others left, Jensen continued to cling to Cougar like saran wrap. He shuddered visibly and shook his head. "Ugh...I hate spiders! Eight legs, eight eyes, those weird feeler things on their face! Ugh! Its like God's little grab-bag of an insect!"

Cougar just smirked as Jensen continued to ramble and let him grip onto his arms like he was the only thing keeping him from being attacked by the spider again.

**OOOOO (3. Cell)**

Cougar blinked up at the moonlight streaming through the barred windows, the silvery light bouncing off the darkened walls of the cell. The walls were filthy, the floor was even worse, the smell coming off the uneven concrete was enough to make them gag when they first arrived. It didn't anymore; Cougar had lost track of how many days they'd been here, four? Maybe five? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that Jensen was injured and the smell of his blood was beginning to make him uneasy.

They'd been ambushed on a roof top a few days before, both of them crouched in the shadows as they waited for the signal to move. The enemy had found them first though and in the midst of their capture, Jensen had taken a bullet through the leg. The wound was deep, not enough to be lethal, but enough to bleed heavily and ensure the younger man wouldn't be walking anywhere by himself for a while.

Even with a bullet ripping throug his leg, Jensen still managed to run his mouth to the men holding them captive and that had resulted in a black eye, a busted lip, and more bruises than Cougar could count. He'd kept up with the constant commentary right until the point where the guard knocked him in the side of the head with a gun and then Jensen had gone quiet. Cougar immediately broke the man's arm in three separate places and received a pretty severe beating as well for his trouble. He didn't care, no one touched Jensen while he was around.

The younger man was sitting between his legs now, leaning back against his chest, his head lolling limply to one side. Cougar kept one hand carding through the spiky blond hair, trying to ignore the sticky blood that was running down one side of Jensen's face. His other hand had snaked down Jensen's arm, his fingers pressing gently to the underside of his wrist and keeping track of his pulse. It was shuddering and uneven, the rhythm little more than a weak flutter against his fingertips.

"You think... we're getting out of here this time...?" Jensen asked quietly, startling the Sniper out of his reverie. Honestly, he hadn't realized the younger man was even conscious.

"Yes." He replied automatically though he didn't really believe it. He needed to keep Jensen optimistic though so he was willing to lie until his last breath. "Clay and the others will find us. I know they will."

Jensen laughed weakly, the noise coming out as more of a cough than anything. "Liar..." He mumbled, wincing as he tried to move. There were at least a few cracked ribs along with the plethora of other injuries he'd recieved. The wound in his leg was throbbing in time with his heartbeat and the pain was nearly unbearable. There was no doubt it was infected, he could feel the sickening heat of a fever on his skin, and the longer they stayed here, the worse it was going to get. "Cougs...you know my address...in case anything happens, right...?"

Cougar knew what he was talking about but didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"You know...in case Clay doesn't get here in time...I want to make sure Emily and Hannah-"

"Shut up, Jensen." Cougar snapped, cutting the younger man off. He usually wasn't so sharp with him but he didn't want to hear the younger man's death wish either. Not when he'd been thinking about the same thing for the past few hours. "Just...don't..." He muttered again, softening his voice and tightening his grip on the younger man.

"Kay..." Jensen mumbled, shifting a bit more and holding on to Cougar as well. "You know...if I had to pick a way to die...it would definitely be in your arms." He teased lightly, but his voice had a serious quality to it as well. They never really talked about their relationship, it didn't need to be brought up, but it was there. They both knew it and it was comfortable.

"Sé mi amor..." Cougar whispered, pressing a light kiss to the computer tech's temple. He could hear gun fire in the distance, the familiar pop of bullets as they left the chambers. There was a crash, men screaming orders at each other, and he thought he heard Clay's voice in the mix of it all. He wasn't really paying attention though, all he was focused on was the shallow rise and fall of Jensen's chest and the way he'd suddenly become heavier against his chest. He was unconscious again, no doubt, and Cougar was silently thankful for that.

Roque voice was unmistakable behind the gun fire and Cougar almost smiled behind the shadows. "I told you they would find us..." He whispered to the unconscious young man in his arms. "I told you they would find us..."

**OOOOO (4. Snow) **

Christmas was always a hard time to be a Loser. They were away from their families, strangers in the middle of happy, smiling faces that rushed home to be with their loved ones. Most of the time it didn't matter, they were usually in the middle of a mission and didn't really have the time to worry about the date or the holiday itself. But tonight, there was nothing, no missions, no recons, no intel, just nothing. Nothing but a mostly empty bar, a tired looking bar tender, and a few bar patrons who looked about as alone as they did.

Pooch was back in the room, talking to Jolene on the phone and wishing he could be home with her. Roque and Clay had wandered off with their catch of the night and had left Jensen and Cougar alone in the bar. They both sat in companionable silence for a while, drinking slowly and watching _Its a Wonderful Life_ on one of the cable access channels. Jensen had rambled for a while about what he was going to get Hannah for Christmas and Cougar had listened silently, wondering what he should get for his own sisters and how he was going to send it back home. Now they were both sitting quietly, watching as George Bailey realized his life was worth living after all and rushing back home to his family.

"You know...when I was little, me and Em used to watch this show every year on Christmas Eve..." Jensen said suddenly, flicking a penny across the bar and bouncing it off a glass at the end of the row. "I could quote it by the time I was twelve." His words were a bit slurred, the sentences running together into a jumbled mess, but Cougar didn't really care. He was just happy to have the company.

"My family and I used to go to Mass." He chimed in, finishing his beer and passing it toward the bar tender, dropping a $20 in the tip jar and standing slowly.

"Wow, way to make me feel like a terrible person." Jensen giggled, depositing a $20 as well and finishing the rest of his beer in one gulp. They stumbled their way toward the door, stepping out into the bracing cold with a wince.

There weren't that many people out this time of night, Christmas or not, so the walk back to the motel was quiet and peaceful. Well, it would have been if Jensen wasn't rambling non-stop. "And Hannah's all, 'no, Team Edward is better because he's more romantic and he has better hair'." Jensen rambled, making his voice high and squeaky like an eight-year-old trying to win an important debate. "And I'm all like, 'no, Team Jacob is way better because he's got, like, a 16-pack!' Jesus, I think that kid's more ripped than I am. Plus, if it came right down to it, I think I'd prefer to have a lover with a pulse as opposed to someone who's been going to high school for like 200 years...!"

It was cloudy and windy, the sharp breeze cutting through their jackets like a knife. Jensen pulled the collar of his over coat up a bit higher and Cougar just tucked his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

By the time they reached the stop sigh at the end of the corner, the alcohol had kicked in fully and both men were beginning to sway slightly. "Whoa...think we had one too many Cougs..." Jensen mumbled as he grabbed onto to the stop sign to steady himself. That wasn't true; they'd had about eight too many and the Twilight debate was proof of that.

Jensen swayed a bit and by the time Cougar caught up with him, he was barely hanging onto the pole. He let go, grabbing a handful of Sniper and pulling him into a tight hug.

Cougar sighed into the hug (he didn't mind but it was cold as hell out here and he really wanted to get back to the motel to do this properly). "Jensen, come on. Its cold." He mumbled into the blonde's jacket, his voice muffled through the thick material.

"Mmm..." Jensen responded, hiding his face in the older man's neck. "And you're warm. I see no problem here."

Cougar just sighed and wrapped his arms a little more tightly around the computer tech, holding him close. Something cold and wet landed on his nose and he blinked, looking up at the sky. Tiny white flakes were swirling through the darkness, landing on their shoulders and clinging to their hair.

Jensen followed his gaze and blinked as a few flakes fell onto his glasses. "Hey look...its snowing..." He pointed out needlessly, unwrapping one arm from Cougar's waist and sticking his hand out so the snow landed in his palm.

Another silence fell between them, this one more serene than the last, and both were content to simply watch the gentle snowfall as it swirled around and landed on the street. Jensen smiled slightly, wrapping his arm back around the Sniper and squeezing his hand. "Merry Christmas, Carlos."

Cougar smiled and squeezed back. "Merry Christmas, Jake."

**OOOOO (5. Sleep)**

Cougar loved his job more than he probably should. He loved everything about it, the missions, the adventure, feeling like he was doing some kind of good in the world. He loved his team like they were his family, protected them like they were his family, and God help any one who got in the way of that. He loved that Clay pretty much said "fuck the rules" any time it came down to it, that Pooch could turn any vehicle into a smaller version of a tank, and that Roque had more knives than any of them knew about (though that was a little worrisome sometimes). And Cougar loved his gun; he'd had it for almost ten years now and loved everything about it. There was only one thing he loved more than his gun and it was laying next to him, sound asleep.

Yes, out of every aspect of his job, every place they'd been, every thing they'd done, this was by far what he loved the most. Jensen was asleep beside him, curled slightly on his side, his breath coming in slow, even waves. His glasses were on the bedside table, making him look about five years younger without them, something he always hated to be reminded of. One arm was pillowed behind his head, the other draped over his waist, the tattooes on his shoulder standing out in stark contrast in the dim light. He was beautiful, every inch of him, and Cougar was watching.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been awake (maybe two hours or so) but it gave him time to watch and look and take in everything that was Jensen when the younger man was asleep. When he was awake, he was going a mile a minute, talking just as fast, and it was hard to take in any detail at all during the day. But now, in the dimness of the room, while he was deep in the throws of sleep, Cougar could trace the outline of his shoulders in the dark, the muscles rippled with scars from countless injuries. He could probably think back and remember every single one of them and how much it killed him inside to see the younger man hurt. He could the chain that held his dogtags resting lightly against his throat, the metal warm from his body heat. In his eyes, everything about Jensen was perfect and he was just mad that it had taken him so long to figure that out.

"Its not nice to stare..." A sleepy voice mumbled and Jensen turned slowly, squinting at him in the darkness. He gave him a sleepy smile and moved a bit closer, rest his head against the older man's hip. "What're you doin' awake...?" He mumbled, his voice cutting off as he yawned suddenly.

Cougar smiled and shifted down on the bed, scooting Jensen up so he was laying against his chest. "Nothing. Thinking." He said simply, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders and holding him close.

"Soo pensive..." Jensen muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable, and resting his head on the Sniper's chest. "Thinking about what...?"

"You." The answer was short but its all that needed to be said.

Jensen smiled in response. "That's funny cause I was just thinking about you too...only it was in dream form...and we were on a beach in Jamaica in a rather risque position-" Before Jensen could finish, Cougar leaned down and kissed him lightly, effectively shutting him up.

"Later, mi amor...go back to sleep." He whispered, pulling the blankets over both of them and leaning back against the headboard.

"Good idea..." Jensen yawned again, wrapping his arm around Cougar's waist lightly, his fingers fitting perfectly in the grooves of the older man's ribs. With one last tired sigh, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, comfortable and safe in the Sniper's arms.

Cougar smiled and closed his eyes again, willing himself to fall asleep as well. Of all the things he loved about his job, this was his favorite.

* * *

**Awwww :D**


End file.
